


The Price Of The World

by phendrifts



Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [10]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Spoilers, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts
Summary: Klaus has finally become one with divinity.He wakes up in the world that he destroyed. (Day 11 - Reborn)
Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	The Price Of The World

Awake.

I’m back. I’m here, on Rhadamanthus, and I’m alive. Incredibly. 

“Ha…. hahahahahahahahaha!” 

My triumphant laughter reverberates throughout the empty room. The empty… room?   


“Galea?” I turn around- and sure enough, it’s just me. But what’s this strange lightness that I feel?

I look down at myself. Or… what’s left of it?

Where my left side should be is a dark vortex, swirling and consuming. 

I scream, but I do not hurt. 

I can still think, feel, breathe, despite half of my organs being gone. I can still move- it’s more floating than walking, so I guess there’s that. But… why? 

What went wrong? 

_ Trinity Processor synch rate at 97%. That should be good enough. _

Surely not. I shudder at the thought. I decide to turn my attention elsewhere. I exit the observation room. 

Rhadamanthus is… well, it’s empty. Peering out the window, the skies beyond are empty, too. My calls and cries reverberate along the walls, but there is no other response. Where is everyone? The director? The staff? The Saviorites? 

Galea, where did you go?

The city is empty, too. Where I once lived with my friends, my coworkers, has been completely deserted.

I quickly- well, as quickly as you can float, anyway- make my way down the Beanstalk’s Space Elevator. 

During the long ride down, I discover that I do, indeed, have the powers of godhood. 

I’m not willing to test the immortality bit yet, but I can create objects out of seemingly thin air- though it probably has to do with forming the ether particles in a certain formation. More testing is in order, it seems. 

The Beanstalk is empty as well. Huh. The thought I didn’t want to imagine begins to creep into my mind. I take a deep breath.

_ Am I the only one left? _

I laugh, again. I laugh for I have no other way to express claustrophobic feeling of defeat that runs through my mind. 

Was this my punishment? The price I paid for achieving godhood? 

* * *

Weeks pass. Or perhaps they were months? Years, maybe?

I’ve learned to get used to this body. I’ve learned how to move efficiently, and I’ve refined my powers of creation. 

I’ve traveled the world. Maybe thousands of times over, at this point. As far as I can see, there’s nobody left. Nobody but me. 

Every city is destroyed. Los Angeles, Shibuya, New Phocis… it’s all rubble. Piles upon piles of garbage, like a storm had swept through the whole world.

Today, I’ve decided to bury it all. 

I’ve been working on this idea for quite a while, but today it was finally ready. 

With a wave of my hand, the surface of the Earth begins to populate with a dense fog. It’s cold, liquidy, strangely comforting. It’s what I will call from henceforth the Cloud Sea. 

Life on Elysium has restarted. Humanity has returned- to the best of my ability, they are as they were before. 

That’s what scares me, however. _Should they be as they were?_

I don’t spend much time with them, regardless. I cast new life into the Cloud Sea, hoping that their existence would keep the humans away from the sea floor. 

But somehow, I know they’ll end up seeing what’s down there, anyway. There is no mountain that cannot be overcome- I’m living proof of that. But I can still hope. 

I pray that my children are better than me. 


End file.
